Rewrite: The Robin and the Sparrow
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: A rewritten fic! Robin is a female pirate captain. But what happens when she runs into a certain 'Sparrow? Written for Robin Silas! A Romance!
1. Chapter 1

This is a complete overhaul of my old story. The old one got kind of stuck, so I decided to rewrite it. So here it is the new and improved The Robin and the Sparrow.

Robin glanced over at the large the large ship beside her. It was a Spanish ship, a Spanish Galleon, a treasure and trade ship, the ship that was holding her second mate, Ella, hostage and prisoner.

The plan was simple, take over the ship, get the second mate back, and manage all under the noses of the pompous morons called the Navy.

"Mamo-Chan, you're with me! Erindi pick the finest and load the guns! Ponine bring us starboard! And the rest of you, reef sails and prepare to board! Move it, you slimy bilge rats!"

Robin smiled to herself. This was one of those times she loved. Ordering the crew, and preparing to board a ship, also a promise of relaxation the next morning.

Her ship, the Gentle Bird, tilted and as it turned. She could hear the creaking of the wood and the gentle brush of the ocean breeze against the withdrawn sails. Robin pulled out her telescope and looked over the prize she was instructed to take as her own. But only to notice a ship was anchored at the side of the Galleon.

"Withdraw guns! Let down the anchor! Mamorumi and Erindi, with me! Ponine keep the crew aboard! If I give a signal, let them go! I need to investigate!"

The crew jeered. Robin let out a high pitched scream, and they shut up.

"Well, that was lovely, Captain!" Erindi said sarcastically. Robin groaned and led her two crew mates to the Spanish trade vessel. As they arrived, they could all see many of the crew members from the other ship were carrying goods from below the deck to the other ship.

A man, a bit taller than Robin appeared in front of the women. He had long dreadlocks of black, and a tri corner hat sat on his head. His golden teeth sparkled in the sun and the beads that were entwined in his hair clanked together as he walked, if you could call it walking.

"Can I help ye ladies?"

Erindi scoffed. Robin shot her a stare and Erindi shut-up.

"Yes, actually. See, ye are taking over the ship I planned to steal from and ye are keeping me from my plan of pillage and rescue."

The man quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Is that a fact, luv? Pillage and rescue? What are you planning to rescue, luv?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Well, if you must know, I had planned on rescuing my second mate, who was supposed to be locked on the brig of this ship."

The man held his hand to his chin, as if pondering something.

"Yer second mate, aye?"

"Aye."

"Is yer second mate a woman?"

"I don't know if it is obvious, but we all happen to be women to be women and a smart person would probably be logical enough to come to that conclusion. But if you are not a smart logical person, then it is perfectly understandable that you cannot figure that out."

The man looked puzzled. "So, is that a yes?"

"Well, you wart-hogged faced buffoon, if you haven't figured out yet, you must be as stupid as we thought you were…" Erindi answered. "But then again, most men are-"

"Erindi, hush! Erindi clicked her tongue as Robin gave it to her as an order.

"Now kind sir, mister…mister…?"

"Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. But now, you know my name and I do not have the knowledge of yours. So if you would be so kind as to spare me that knowledge…"

"Robin Silas, with pride. Now that we have finished our introductions, please be so kind as to hand over my second mate without a fuss, I would be much obliged."

"Well, I will have to consider it…" Jack pretended to consider it.

Getting impatient, Mamorumi kicked him in the shins. Jack let out a yelp in pain.

"Make-up your mind quickly and if you don't give me an answer I like, you will feel the meaning of pain!" Mamorumi hissed nastily.

Jack, hearing the tone of the woman's voice, motion to two of his crew members to bring the prisoner from the cell and into the hall, so he could have one last word with her.

_**In The Hallway…**_

The woman, the prisoner, was hissing and spating curses like a wounded cat. She was putting up a fight and was not going to give in anytime soon. Two men held her from behind, trying to restrain her, but they were getting no such luck.

"I warn ye, eunechecs! Let me go! I will murder you in your sleep! Mark my words-"

"Considered them marked, missy. I do not believe that you should be saying anything. 'Specially, since I can do what I please with you…"

She recognized that voice. It was the man in the tri corner hat. Before she had been blind-folded, she had seen him. He was most indefinitely the captain of the ship that was now taking over the ship she had been held prisoner of.

"You have no authority over me! I do as I please! No man-"

"Do you want to find that 'lovely' tongue of yours on the deck of this ship?"

She glared through the blindfold. She could feel the man in the tri corner hat stare at her, mockingly.

"Now that's better! I will now inform you of what shall be done to you. Someone, another captain, has claimed that you are part of their crew. Being the kind captain I am, I will let you go back to your ship, if you do not struggle. I will lead you up on deck and give you back to your precious captain."

The woman was lead up on deck, as she was told she would. She could feel the presence of other people starting at her. The man in the tri corner hat removed the blindfold. There she was, face to face with her red haired captain.

_**On the Deck…**_

Robin motioned to her second mate to come forward. Ella moved quickly to her captain's side.

"Thank-you kindly. I appreciate the very kind gesture. I must be going now. So much to do, so little time. Next time, don't interfere with my pillaging. You are lucky I am behind schedule and that I have to rush off. Good day, Captain, We may run into each other again sometime."

Robin winked and tipped an imaginary hat, then walked away with her three crewmates. Jack watched them leave, but said nothing…

_**Back at the Ship…**_

"I think that went well." Robin said calmly, as they came back to the Gentle Bird.

"If you call not getting the ship we came for well, then I want to see what you call not well." Erindi was half hissing, half yelling.

"Well, excuse me! Who is the Captain here, Erindi? Even if I wasn't , what would you expect me to do? Go up and say 'Hey, you're stealing my ship, hand it over or I'll blast your brains out?' Really, Erindi." Robin yelled.

The four women made their way to Robin's private cabin. Robin took a map from her bag. After slamming it down on the table she started to study it.

"Well, you could have done something at least alittle more …piratey." Erindi insisted.

"What did you have in mind, my dear first mate?" Robin asked slyly, glancing up at her first mate.

"Well, anything except the senseless flirting you did, dear Captain."

"Me? Flirting? Erindi, did you go mad with the sun?" Robin gave a look of panic.

"Robin, don't act like you don't know! The winks, the looks, you looked like you were infatuated with him, for godsake!"

"Erindi! Enough or you will be on kitchen duty for the week! I am the captain of this ship!

Erindi backed off with that threat and hurried out the door, Mamorumi close behind.

"So where is our next destination, Cap'n?" Ella asked. "Tourtuga? St. Kitts? The center of the Earth? The ends of the Earth?"

"Pot Royal, where my cousin stays and home of the pompous snobs."

"Lovely," Ella commented with scarsam. "Are we going to visit your 'handsome' commodore?"

Robin made a face of disgust. "I can not believe that I am the privateer of Port Royal. The pompous ass only trusts me because of my cousin and his fatal attraction to me. But at least it pays well. 50,000 pounds a month isn't that bad, is it?"

Ella sighed. "Do you want me to give the coordinates to Christine?"

"Whatever you like, Ella. Remember who we stay with when we are in-"

"I'll remember. Don't worry. I am after all the second-best woman pirate in the entire ocean."

"Who's the first?" Robin questioned. "Some exotic I have never heard of or seen of?"

"Well, if that is what you consider yourself, miss Ireland, then ya!"

Robin smirked. Ella turned and started for the door.

"Ella?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to change your clothes before you get back on deck or there will be catcalls all around. Not to offend you, but trust me, you look like a whore who has been tossed around in the ocean a few times."

Ella looked down at her clothes. "As you wish…" she quoted from her favorite book and soon left, leaving Robin alone in her cabin.

Robin flopped on to her bed, which was pushed to the corner of the room. She was considering what her first mate had said, which she never really did. Yes, she was flirting, but it was only to ease Sparrow into persuasion. But even then, Jack Sparrow was attractive. (AN: Robin is arguing with herself for the next paragraph. The just _italic_ is her heart and the **_bold italic_** is her brain. Think of it like how Gollum talks to himself in lord of the Rings. Ok, now back to the story.)

_Those black dreadlocks, those chocolatey brown eyes … **No, no. no, you are getting ahead of yourself. Pirates do not think of enemies that way! Forgodsake, he stole your target ship!** But those eyes…**Shut up about the man's eyes already!** But even you have to admit he is attractive! **Yes, but…** See! See! Even you can admit he was not that bad! He even let Ella go, remember? **He would have let her go anyway!** How are you so sure, smart one? **Ummmmm….**See it leaves you speechless! Ha-ha!_

Robin heard her thoughts arguing in her head. And her commonsense, was losing. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a knocking.

"Come in!" she barked.

Ella peaked in the door at her Captain. Her red hair was now not on her shoulders, but up and hanging with hair pins( think chopsticks). "Captain, Port Royal is in the East. Ponine would like to know if we will anchor in a cave somewhere and enter from there or if we will pull into the docks. What is you preferred request?"

"Pull right on dock, Ella. The Commodore deserves a heart attack at this hour."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is our next chapter. I know it has been a long time, but I have been busy for awhile. But here I am, near midnight, watching Mary Shelly's Frankenstein and Dracula the movie, and not yet zonked out but having a sugar rush. Also, can anyone tell me when 'Young Blades' is on? I'm 'borrowing' a character from the story, well more of the concept of the character. Any way, keep up the great work and keep reviewing! It makes me write faster!

Robin trudged up the hill, sweating and cursing all the way. Why her cousin lived in a house on the top of a hill was beyond her. Liz had always had loved large houses, but putting one on a hill was unreasonable. Liz and her husband had carriages, but instead of being smart and telling her cousin ahead of time that she was coming, she had to be dense and had decided to make it a surprise.

Robin listened closely. She could hear the clopping of horses' hooves against the ground. As she walked, the clopping seemed to get closer and closer.

"Oy, Robin!" Robin turned around to see Ella and Erindi on horses.

"What?" she asked, annoyed, that she was being kept from getting up the hill as quickly as possible.

"Are ye heading t' Liz's?" Erindi asked.

"Aye. Why does it concern you?"

"Well, considering you are the high and mighty captain, you are not supposed to be walking. Why are you walking?" Ella explained.

"'Cause, I feel like it."

"Don't be a moron, Robbie! Get on the freaking extra horse!" Erindi yelled.

Robin climbed on to the horse and stuck out her tongue at her first mate. "So, where is Mamorumi? I haven't said a word to her since we were on the Pearl."

"Being Quarter Master. She wanted to get supplies on the ship, first. But miss Klutz over there, kept dropping things, so she sent us away." Erindi gestured to Ella.

"Shut-up, Erindi! You were the one who put the DEAD FISH on my back! That was why Mamorumi sent us away! You almost had me drop the rum in the freaking ocean!"

"Well, at least I'm not drunk all the time, miss I-have-a-pretty-face-and-can-seduce-men!"

"Just cause I dress like a whore to seduce men doesn't mean I am one! Annie, my best mate taught me that! She was a great actress till she went and got herself captured!"

"Your act is so fake! I don't know if you're just lucky or the men you go after are just plain stupid!"

"Well, excuse me for taking a risk to get the treasure!"

"But you got yourself caught! It was all on you, you, you!"

"Well, if it was all on me, me, me, then how did we get here so quick?"

Robin listened to her friends argue. Most of the time Erindi and Ella got along pretty well, but when Erindi started with her pranks, Ella would get angry and yell at her, then Erindi would insult her, Ella would insult her back, and then they'd argue until finally someone started laughing, and they would stop. Robin knew that if she interfered with then, it would start a war with explosions every where, so she would just ignore them until they got to Liz's.

It was soon enough that they had reached the Turner mansion. It was the same as always, white, large and most decorated house in Port Royal. Ella and Erindi had stopped squawking at each other, and got off the horses. Erindi petted the snout of her horse as she led him over to the stable. Ella followed the suit and took her Captain's horse as well. Robin took her cutlass for her side. She pushed her hat down towards her forehead, giving a shadow over eyes and a mysterious look.

Robin made her way over to the gate of the backyard. She heard loud giggling of a young girl and a lady like woman. Robin slowly climbed over the gate, not making a sound. The gate didn't move, and Robin made it over the gate without falling or hurting herself. She stayed close to the wall, pressed against it as she moved, her cutlass still drawn. It was then when she jumped from the wall and surprised the two people in the backyard.

"Arrrr! I'm takin' over the Turner house!" She growled.

Over in the Stables…

Ella and Erindi had both brought the horses into the stables. The air had the stench of straw, mildew and other disgusting things that would give a stench in a barn. Erindi sniffed in disgust, even though she had been around horses most of her life. Ella cringed. Obviously someone was taking their sweet time to clean the place. Erindi had taken her horse to an empty stall. Ella had tied one of the horses to an empty peg, and started bringing the other horse into an empty stall at the end of the stable.

"You! Leave those horses alone!" Ella turned to see a man, only a little older her, run towards her with a dagger unsheathed, held high in the air. Ella let go of the horses' reins, and watched as he got closer. His long brown hair was half out of its tie. He had blue eyes that glistened with fury, and tan skin, shiny with fresh sweat. He wore what one would consider work clothes to work with horses. He ran, and was soon closer to Ella. Ella moved to one side so that he had only taken a bit of her hair and had run straight into the wooden wall of the stable. Erindi had glanced out to see what was going on, but soon went back to her own business, not wanting to see Ella take care of the farmhand using her feminine ways. Too her, it made Erindi sick to her stomach to see how easily Ella seduced men, especially the stupid ones.

The farmhand had fallen onto his back. He seemed unconscious from what Ella could see. She slowly got to her knees and peered over the man, admiring his handsome features. She was too busy looking him over to really notice he wasn't unconscious, had opened his eyes and was getting closer to turning her over on her back. It was just at that moment that Ella noticed, but was too slow, ending up under the handsome farmhand.

"What are you doing in the governor's stable, pirate?" He held her hands above her head He frowned, looking at the woman pirate under him. Ella smirked at him.

"Same thing you are. Hoping that the other person will do this." Ella leaned her head up and pressed her lips to his. Obviously, this had been the farmhand's first kiss, because he had been so awkward, but slowly gave into it. He slowly let go of her wrists, and Ella knew know was the right time, deciding to put him under her. Quickly she moved on top of him and broke the kiss.

"Sorry to leave you like this, but I have to meet with the governor's daughter. I believe it's my turn to baby-sit tonight. Good bye, farm boy."

Ella got up from the farmhands grasp, and started walking out of the stable. As one would not expect, he didn't go charging after. He just stared as she left and yelled after her, "My name isn't farm boy! It's Westley!"

Meanwhile, in the backyard…

"Cousin Robbie! Cousin Robbie! Cousin Robbie! Cousin Robbie!" The three year-old daughter of William and Elizabeth Turner ran over to Robin, screaming that same phrase over and over again, than tackling the female pirate captain to the ground. Elizabeth giggled softly, but trailed after her daughter, and pulled her off her cousin.

"Well, well, well, look who's early, out of breath, sweaty and smells like a horse." Elizabeth looked over her cousin, who in her opinion was in dire need of a bath.

"But I like it. You have to admit, they're better than dresses, or corsets, or both."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled and sat down over at the white picnic table. Isabella (Elizabeth's daughter) tugged at Robin's pants, demanding that Robin told her stories. As Robin moved, Isabella held on to Robin's pants leg. It was finally when Robin purposely collapsed in the chair that Isabella let go, but it didn't keep her from jumping into Robin's lap.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please can I have a story? You tell the bestest stories, Cousin Robbie! Please, please, please."

Robin sighed. "If I tell you one tonight, will you be a good girl and stop begging?"

Isabella nodded eagerly, jumping off of her second cousin's lap and running around the yard, screaming like a mad women. Robin winced, and sat down next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth just giggled at her cousin's expense.

"So, what have I missed lately? I only check in every few months and it has been three."

Elizabeth bit down on her lip. "Well, things have been a bit different since father passed away two months ago, and things have been a bit more..." Elizabeth trailed off, looking down at her hands.

"What's the matter, Liz?" Robin watched intently at her cousin's knuckles go white, and Elizabeth went pale.

"Things are no so good here, Robbie." Now, Robin knew something was up. She only was called Robbie by Elizabeth when something was wrong. "The high class has been being robbed and murdered by someone called the 'Highway man'. He seduces the women, has them do or tell him anything he wants, and then kills who ever is in his way. I'm just so worried, because I don't want anything to happen to our family and you know it is growing."

"Liz, Isabella will be fine, and so will your husband and the baby. Nothing will happen. You will live a long and happy life with your husband and a dozen grand children. I know you will."

Elizabeth let go of the edge of her dress. The dress was drenched wit sweat, and Elizabeth' knuckles were almost white. Robin gave her cousin a brief hug, and Elizabeth's breathing went slower. The color came back to her face.

"Thank you, Robin. You just make me so calm sometimes." It was just then, when Ella made her appearance. Isabella came running over to the red head. The child nearly knocked Ella over as well. Ella hugged the little girl, and Isabella screamed with delight. Ella was covered in a bit of mud.

"By god, where have you been? I thought you went to the stable to help Erindi with the horses." Robin watched as Ella set the young girl on the floor.

"Well…it is quite interesting actually. I just got attacked by a farmhand named Wesley, and well, I outsmarted him using my famine talents." Ella smirked.

"I think you mean Westly, and his is quite attractive. He'd be quite a catch. He knows many tongues and languages; he's strong, and is quite intelligent. You fancy him Ella?" Elizabeth looked at Ella curiously. Ella made a face.

"Heck no! He's a farm boy! I'm a pirate! I don't love! I don't fancy! I seduce!" Ella crossed her arms and headed into the house. Robin and Elizabeth laughed, both so very sure she had caught a fancy for this farmhand. Erindi soon came in later.

"Robin, we need to have a talk about Ella. I think she's sick." Erindi sat on a chair and pulled it closer to Liz and her captain. "She was all muddy, but I could tell she was flushed, maybe feverish, and perhaps a little sweaty palmed. Think it's the plague?"

"Erindi, she's caught a fancy for a farmhand." Elizabeth laughed. Erindi laughed too, finding it hard to believe.

"Is catching a fancy contagious? Because it seems that once one girl does, they all do." Erindi grabbed a lemonade from the table. Elizabeth made a face but didn't say anything about Erindi's manners. She was a pirate after all.

"Just keep her away from Westly, aye? Whenever a man catches a fancy for her, he ends up heart broken. Then has to go find some other girl to satisfy his needs." Erindi looked confused.

"But why? She seems to like him, and he seems to fancy her enough. They might end up together." Both Elizabeth and Robin frowned, seeing she did not understand what Robin said.

"Remember the last farmhand I hired, Erindi?" Erindi thought back to a few months ago.

"Yes. His name was…David. The stupid blonde one right? With the brown eyes? That thought horses could talk in English to him?"

"Yes, that's the one. He caught a fancy for Ella. Remember?" Elizabeth sighed and poured another glass of lemonade for herself.

"No."

"Well he did, Erindi. Then she broke his heart telling him he was some pretty boy who just wanted a whore in the sack." Robin rolled her eyes. "Which actually was true, but he wasn't happy to hear it. Then he bothered Liz about Ella until Will decided he was to go work for Norrington, but he ended up getting shot one night at a bar looking for company with the wrong type of woman."

"Now, that I remember. He's buried over in the cove, right?"

"Not important. But, anyway, unless we want another man going after Ella, I suggest we keep her away from the stables, clear?"

"Clear, Cap'n."

Later that night…In the office of Commodore Norrington…

Commodore Norrington sat at his desk, scribbling down notes on what he read in the book, as did what he saw on the map in front of him. He was waiting for the arrival of Port Royal's privateer, Robin Silas tom make her appearance. She had arrived a few hours earlier, and he had things to discuss with her. He actually was looking forward to her visit, as he did every time. She was firey, quite intelligent, and a catch if he had even seen one. He fancied her a bit, but never in his life would he admit it, even if he was under the uttermost torture.

He listened closely, hoping he would hear her footsteps on the stairs leading to his office. But he had heard none all day. Had she forgotten to check in with him as she did every few months?

It was then when something grabbed him from behind, an arm holding him back in his seat, and a cloth was held over his mouth keeping him from talking. He wondered who could be attacking him in his own office. He waited to see what his attacker would do. He waited, and waited. His attacker erupted in girly laughter, finding this hilariously funny. His attacker turned him around to look at them. It was Robin Silas.

"Did I scare ya, Norrington? I'm not that scary…A bit strange…and maybe an outcast, not scary though. At least to you." Robin smirked.

"Well, strange as it may be, you did. Welcome back, Captain. Have you had a good trip?" Norrington tucked away his writing, and sat up in his chair. Robin sat in front of him with her dirty boots on the desk. Norrington smiled nervously.

"Trips are trips, Commodore. It was a normal as normal could be. The occasional battle, the occasional storms…You get the idea." Robin shrugged, and took a bottle of rum from her pocket, and drank a bit.

Norrington sighed. "How long do you intend on being in Port Royal this time?"

"I don't know." Robin rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps a week? Maybe ten days?"

Norrington sat up straight, and searched through his desk. "Well…I have been meaning to ask you a favor…Could you possibly stay for two weeks?"

Robin turned her head to the side, with a confused looked. "Two weeks? Whatever for? Usually you are happy to be rid of me as soon as possible, am I correct?"

"Well…I need a favor…"

"Yes, you said that, Norrington. Now out with it! What is the favor?"

Norrington gulped. "I need an escort for the governor's dinner."

Robin started laughing. Norrington looked confused, at Robin laughing at his request. She was gasping for breath, as she laughed. "You can't be serious, can you Norry? No, really, what is the favor?"

"I was being serious, Miss. Silas. I think it would do good to have the leaders and wealthy people of this fine island to finally meet the privateer behind it all. They will gain some trust to you and possibly become friends with you."

Robin made a face. "Me? And the wealthy? The little prisses, with the fancy petticoats? And the tall ugly gents, with there fat pompous wigs on there heads? No offense to you or your pompous parties, dinners and such, but Commodore, I must decline."

"What? You afraid of dresses and acting like a priss? Is that it Miss Silas?"

"Oy! I'm not afraid! I just happen to think that I am higher than lowering myself to their level." Norrington gave her a pleading look.

"Please?"

"I'll consider it. But, really, if you don't mind, I must be getting back to tuck in my favorite lass." And with that Robin left Norrington's office.

Later that night…

Ella collapsed on her bed. Isabella was one energetic child. They had played for three hours in the backyard, and Ella was now exhausted. She now knew why Liz and Will always looked so tired.

The door that led to the balcony creaked open. Ella sat up, looking to see if someone had come in, or something. Ella she got up from her bed, and headed toward the balcony. She peered outside. Nothing was in sight. No one was around. It was completely dark. Ella sighed. It was probably just the wind.

She slowly padded back to bed, and started to undo her hair and undress for bed. She started to unbraid her hair, but stopped hearing something in her room move. She slowly got up, and looked around again.

Her heart beat quickly, fearing that someone was in the room with her. She normally wasn't afraid of the dark, but this…well, this was different. She heard a sound of cloth hitting against something. Who was in her room?

She glanced around, slowly backing toward the wall until she bumped into something. The thing she bumped into fell backward, and groaned hitting the floor. Ella grabbed her dagger from the dresser to come face to face with a man in a mask that covered all of his head, his hair and most of the top of his face except for his eyes. He was completely dressed in black, just like her favorite character from one of her favorite books, Princess Bride. This must have been the guy Liz was talking about. Ella was caught off guard, and just stared at him, staring into his blue eyes. He seemed started as well, and stared back at her.

As she stared into his eyes, she didn't notice him push the dagger from her hands, to the floor. He put his hand on her face, and she nuzzled it. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He slowly kissed her, and not really thinking clearly, Ella accepted the kiss. She put her hand on the clothe mask, wanted to pull it off…

It was then when Isabella burst into the room. "Ella! Ella! Its story time and cousin Robbie isn't back yet! Tell me a story!"

Ella turned to Isabella, then back to see the expression on that man's face. But by then he was gone. There was not a trace of him. It was like she had imagined him, but she knew she hadn't. He was too real. She had kissed a masked man, and still felt the feel of his lips on hers.

"I will tell you a story, Isabella. I will be right there." Ella got off the bed, and followed the young child back into her room.

Yay! I finally wrote another chapter! Thank you all my reviewers and the supportive Dishonest Crew! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter! Yay! I finally get to post it! Thanks again to all reviewers and all of the Dishonest crew for all your support! Also, if any of you get time, look up Teddy Geiger. Not only his face, but his voice will make you swoon. I picked up the Disney Mania 4 CD and was in love with his rendition of 'You'll Be In My Heart.' Also make sure to look at the Rock Version of Pirate's Life for Me! It's rocking by the awesome Jonas Brothers, though they did butcher the lyrics. Okay, I'll shut up and let you read now.

Robin woke up the next morning, cuddled in her blankets. She sighed, and kept her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth and comfort. The blankets were soft, almost like silk, but they were really Egyptian cotton, and the pillows were not too hard, not too soft, but just right. The mattress made her feel like she was floating on a cloud. She would have stayed there all day if she hadn't realized one of the pillows in her bed moan softly. She could see black strands of hair lying on her pillow, from under the covers.

She quickly pulled up the covers to see a very devilishly handsome Jack Sparrow holding on to her waist. Her first reaction was to scream, which woke up Jack. She quickly pulled her clothes on, and grabbed her cutlass from on top of the dresser. She held it at Jack, who looked very surprised and confused.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Robin shrieked.

"I want to ask you that same question, luv. This is my room, see." Jack still looked confused. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I was here first." Robin made a face.

"No, I was. Seeing as I got here very late last night, and this bed was empty, only pillows and blankets."

Robin made another face. "Bull, Sparrow. Pure bull."

"I swear, I speak the truth! It was ye who came into my bed!" Jack looked exasperated. Robin put the sword down, but still looked disgusted with him. Ella and Erindi came running in, armed and waiting to attack. Robin gestured them down, and wrapped a robe around her as she left the room and went down the stairs. Both Ella and Erindi looked confused.

Later that day…In the dress shop…

"No! No! Never! Not happening!" Robin backed away into the corner, as Liz cam closer to her.

"Come on, Robin. It's not that bad!" She held up the dress, trying to make it look more appealing to her cousin. It was an off the shoulder, light blue dress. It had only a little lace along the bottom, and it had a matching choker and hair ribbon that came with it, but still Robin would not try it. "It's the simplest one!"

Robin still shook her head. "I never said I was going to the stupid ball! I am not wearing this dress and making an investment in something I don't plan to do!"

"Robin…Captain…Since we kind of have the weird family likeness look-alike, dress-alike almost twin thing happening and has been happening since we were kids, maybe I could um…Try the dress on and take your place at the ball?" Ella suggested, though she didn't want to go. What she really wanted was another chance for her captain and friend to see she wasn't some damsel in distress that always got caught.

"You would do that for me, Ella?" Robin looked at her second mate, hopefully.

Ella nodded. "But I get to pick the dress, okay Liz?"

"Fine." Elizabeth put the dress back on the counter. Ella followed Elizabeth back into the back room. Rachel, the woman who owned the store, had given them the store for the day, hoping to make a very decent sum of money, and let them buy any dress that desired. Ella looked through the dresses. _Ugh, ugh, ugh._ She thought to herself as she looked at dresses. Nothing seemed too great. It was either really ugly, or really whorish. After finishing that huge pile, she went over to another pile, and sorted through it as well. After a few dresses in the second pile, she found a dark green dress with small sleeves that only covered her a little bit of her shoulders. It was ball gown style and it was easy to put on without the disgusting thing that is a corset.

Ella took the dress and slipped into it behind the changing wall. She slipped it on, and with her relief she could breathe easily. She slipped out from behind the wall, and showed Elizabeth, who looked quite pleased.

"Ella, it's lovely. It's like it was made for you. You have to buy it! You must!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Ella smiled softly and nodded as Elizabeth dragged her to the front of the mirror to take a look at herself in the dress.

In the front of the store…

Robin and Erindi sat back to back on a large box, waiting to see what Ella would be wearing to the ball and dinner. "Any idea why she would do this? You know, suck up to Norry, and maybe have to, ugh, be nice and polite to him in front of everyone? Especially when she despises Norry of all people?"

Erindi shrugged, and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep. The door opened, and the small bell rang when the door closed. Robin looked up, and looked over the counter they were sat behind. Will had come in with **_Jack Sparrow_**! Robin growled softly, and got up suddenly, having Erindi fall backward on the box. She let out a loud "Oof!" and Robin rushed on the front of the counter.

"Why is **_HE_** here, Will?" Robin glared angrily at Jack. Jack looked at her, as if he were laughing at her. Will looked confused.

"Um…He was coming with me to ask Liz when her tea party was. The guests are already arriving by carriage. And we can't have pirates around the house with the ladies and the gentleman of the 'high society'."

"I'll get her. Stay here." Robin walked into the back room to find Ella standing in front of the mirror in the dress. She looked great. She looked exactly like Robin, especially in that dress. Ella smiled at her captain and friend. It looked like she liked the dress.

"Gorgeous! She looks absolutely incredible!" Jack came in, looking extremely interested. Ella blushed, and went back behind the changing wall. Jack smirked, and went to go behind the changing wall, but Robin shoved him away, and went there herself.

"What are you doing? I said ball gown, not whore gown!" Robin growled. Ella bit her bottom lip. "It was the most conservative that I could find. And I think it's lovely."

Robin sighed. "Just keep on your normal clothes around Mr. Sparrow."

"Aye Cap'n." Ella sighed and walked into the back room again. Jack also looked a bit disappointed seeing Ella go into the front of the store

"No free shows here, Sparrow. We keep our clothes on to likes of you. If all the men in the looked like you, all women would stay virgins their entire life." Robin said snobbily, and went into the front of the store. She walked over to the mirror, where Ella was admiring the dress. Robin watched her from the side.

"You approve, Captain? I know you don't want me to look attractive to Jack Sparrow…But if Sparrow is pleased, I would say that Norrington will also be attracted, especially to one that flirts with him." Ella bit her lip softly, turning from the mirror to her captain. "You don't mind if I do flirt, do you?"

"Flirting is fine, but you kiss him or worse, and I will murder you. You really, honestly wouldn't kiss him, right?" Robin crossed her arms.

"No. He's way too old for me. Besides, I'm not much for military types. My father was a colonel, and I lived hell under his roof. Barked orders, and all that. Not much of the romantic, charming type, but mum loved him."

"You always give too much information, don't you?"

"Bad habit, I'm afraid. I apologize, cap'n." Ella sat down on the chair in front of her captain, and put her head on top of her hands, by leaning forward. She was breathing easily in this dress, which was unbelievable for this kind of dress in this time.

"Its fine, El…Just be careful, okay? Ye know how men can be. They're heart breakers and man slaughters. Well, women are too, but men are worse. Especially men like Captain Jack Sparrow. Ye know how many woman he's led off and dropped on a desert island after finishing with them? We can't trust him Ella!" Robin held her fist up in the air as she finished her speech. Ella simply looked confused.

"If you say so, Captain."

A few minutes later, back at the Turner Household. Ella's POV

Ella slowly walked into the parlor, filled with people (The parlor, not Ella). Many woman roamed around the room, and a few men, most of the few in uniforms, sitting among themselves on the sofas. Ella glanced around, trying to remember which of the men was Commodore Norrington. She knew what he looked like, but when half of the men on the Turner Mansion were in white pompous wigs, and uniforms, finding him was going to be a pain.

"Ah, Ms, Silas, we meet again…Hello." Ella turned behind her to see Commodore Norrington behind. Slowly, he took her hand and kissed it. Ella she was disgusted at this, but said nothing. "I am extremely glad you could come. Have you made a decision about our talk last evening?"

Ella was puzzled for a moment, but then remembered what Robin had said about the ball. "Ah, yes…I was about to get to that."

"And?" He looked nervous at how she would answer.

"I would enjoy accompanying you to the ball. I will be glad to stay an extra week so I may do so." Ella said, trying to sound like a lady.

"Excellent. And if I maybe so bold to say, your manners and ladylike-ness are very convincing, like have never been a pirate and have been brought up like a proper lady your entire life." Norrington smiled. (Weird thing for Norrington to do. Ugh!)

"I do not know how to take that, Commodore." Ella bit her lip nervously.

Norrington seemed to stare at her, especially since she looked so nervous, biting her lip. Maybe it was the corset her cousin had forced her to wear… "I am not insulting you, I assure you Ms. Silas."

"Well…thank you then, Commodore. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"No, it is all right. I think that is all I wish to discuss." Norrington took her hand and kissed it again. "I bid you adieu, madam."

Ella wiped her hand on her dress the second Norrington had turned away. She was not only disgusted, she wasn't sure she could handle another week in Port Royale, knowing she would have to sit near, walk, talk, and dance with this man. Boy, would this be a crazy week.

Over at the Bloody Mary Pub, later that night, Robin's POV

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!" Robin sang drunkenly, sitting at the counter with Erindi, Christine, Mamorumi, and Pony. They had been drinking for awhile, enjoying themselves. Erindi would roll her eyes at everything Robin did, Robin would sing drunkenly and when she finished a pint, would yell "More rum!", Mamorumi would sometimes join in, and other times she would sit quietly and just watch. Christine would watch her captain, and keep her from doing something stupid like jumping on the table and pulling her clothes off like she did on Independence Day in Singapore and Pony would sit there just like a face in the crowd, taking notes on who did what when and then tell them the next morning what they did.

"Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum!" Robin finished her 19th song this evening, and looked into her now empty pint. "Inkeaper! (A/N: I'm trying to make it sound like she is drunk, so there will be some misspelling and made up words. Kay, on with the show) More rum!" she slurred.

Erindi sighed. "No more for you, Cap'n. I think you had your fill tonight. You won't be able to get up tomorrow if you have another pint."

"Nonesense! I am preferably…no, that's not right, plentifully…no, perfectibly, no.." Robin looked confused as she stumbled over the words trying to think of the right one.

"Perfectly, you drunk moron!" Erindi shouted.

"Aye! That's the one! Perfectly! I am perfectly fine! Ha!" Robin laughed like a manic and the entire group sighed.

"Robin, as one of your best friends and your quarter master, in my opinion you've had a bit too much. We're going to get the carriage and bring you back to Liz's." Mamormi got up and walked out with the others following her.

Robin laughed like a manic and gave a small snort. She laid her head on the counter, still laughing. A man in a green hat and what looked like 'pilgrim attire' walked over to the counter and sat down. He glanced at Robin. " 'Ey, innkeeper! A rum for me and the lady!"

Robin looked up at him. "Do I even know you?" She slurred.

"No. No, ye don't. But I do have a proposition for ye. How would you like to find the most amazing treasure in the world?" He picked up the rum mug and gulped some of it down.

"Would be nice…but that's what all pirates dream 'bout." She slurred.

"Well lassie, what if I could give you the map to William Teach's treasure?" The man still didn't look her in the eyes, and kept looking ahead at the pub's rum supply.

"Blackbeard's treasure? That treasure is impossible to find. Surely you're mistaking, Mister…" Robin was doubtful of this. She knew she was drunk, but she wasn't stupid. She usually knew when one was bluffing, but this man seemed so convincing.

"Aye. His treasure is impossible to find, but not if the right Captain is chosen to go find it. You, Ms. Silas. You are a great captain, and I am sure you can find it." Robin still looked doubtful. Maybe she was making up this conversation in her head, but this had to be too good to be true.

"What is the catch, mister…?"

"No catch. You just give me an investment of 500 pounds, and you get the map to his treasure. And the name is Drummond. Edward Drummond." The man pulled a scrolled up map from his pocket, and opened it on the counter. Robin looked at it, not believing it. It was indeed the real map. Every detail was right, and it was Blackbeard's writing as she had seen it once when she was a child.

"Well, Mr. Drummond…I think I'll take it. What was it? 500 pounds?" Robin pulled out a coin sack from her pocket in her breeches, and handed it to him. He slipped it into his breeches and handed her the map.

" ' Ey, Robbie! You ready to go?" Robin looked over at Erindi in the doorway, then looked back at the sit were the man was supposed to have been sitting, but was now empty. Robin held the map in her hand, but quickly slipped it into her coat as she left the pub.

Wow, freaky. I finally got it up! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

This is the next chapter of Robin and Sparrow. I am writing this chapter from the strange town called Vegas. I see the lights! Oy! Scary…Well, hope you guys like this next chapter. I would also state a few more scary things I have discovered. If you don't want to know any spoilers from the new movie, don't read this little part in parentheses. (Jack might kiss Liz. It's a rumor and there is an actual picture of them almost kissing. Another spoiler is that Bill Turner did really die and he became part of Davy Jones's crew. Will is fighting with Jack in the movie The part where they are sword fighting on the rolling wheel thing in the jungle because Jack has the key to Jones's heart, and it is the only way to get Will's dad off the Flying Dutchman. But the thing is, the only way he could have gotten the key is by Will beating Davy Jones in a duel, but he loses and his dad must stay a board because he didn't want Will to stay aboard. But the story that I read to my baby cousin only gets as far as Jack being chained to the mast and it is starting to sink! What will happen! I can't wait to find out! AHHHH!)

Ella slowly padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was early and no one was awake just yet. The kitchen was empty, and it was still dark from the shutters still being closed. Ella padded over to the windows and opened them wide and bright. It was going to be a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the ocean wave were hitting softly against the shore. Westly waved to her from the stable as he was bringing hay in for the horses.

Ella sighed, and put her glances back on the kitchen as she looked for pancake ingredients in the cabinets. She shook her head, annoyed at how big this kitchen was in comparison to their homely, cozy galley back on the ship. She pulled out the ingredients, and mixed them in a bowl. She threw more wood in the fire of the small stove as the batter sat. As she was looking for pans, she felt something jump up behind her and grab her around the knees. It was Isabella.

"Hello there, Iz. What are you doing up?" Isabella giggled and stuck one of her fingers in the pancake batter. "Iz! That's not nice! Don't do that!"

"But it's good, Ellie… It tastes like mommy's spancakes! (Yes, my three year old cousin said spancakes once, so I have to use it). Isabella whined. Ella sighed.

"How about you help me make a few? Then you can have some with some white powdered sugar, syrup, and cinnamon. How does that sound, missy?" Ella poured some of the batter into a pan. Isabella nodded excitedly and grabbed a wooden spoon from the counter.

Ella put the pan on the stove, and picked up Isabella sitting her on a stool she could stir the batter for a little bit to make it more solid. Ella mixed more batter into a bowl and watched Isabella closely as she was playing baker as she stirred the bubbling batter. Ella giggled softly as Isabella knocked over the bowl. "All done!" Isabella claimed as she smiled at the mess she made.

"Oh goddess, Iz, look what you did." Ella giggled. "Need some help there, missy?"

"Yes… I do." Isabella said, nodding. Ella kneeled down with a towel and placed it over the mess, starting to wipe it up. Isabella took a towel from the counter and tried her best to do as Ella did with little success. Ella smiled and encouraging smile, and put the little girl on the counter as she finished.

"Morning." A voice said, behind Ella. Ella turned to see Westly behind her. He held fire wood and brought it over to the small pile by the stove.

"Morning to you too." Ella went back to stirring the batter in the bowl.

"I trust you slept well then, Miss." Westly came over to the counter and watched her stir the batter.

"I did." Ella still didn't look up from the bowl. "And I don't like to be called a Miss. Its too formal for my tastes. My name is Ella."

"Very well, Ella. As you wish, then." Ella bit her lip finding this too good to be true, but did not show it. Isabella watched her closely, wanting to get her hand in the batter. "Is there anything else I can help you with, Westly?"

"You need some help with breakfast? I can be quite handy in the kitchen when I try…"

Ella smiled. "But of course you can help if you so wish it."

Robin's POV, her room

Robin woke up that morning alone in her bed, the way she liked. No Jack Sparrow as what had happened the morning before. She still felt strange about what had happened the night before. Did she really hold Blackbeard's only treasure? She had seen Blackbeard's journal when she was but a child, when it was in her father's book shelves and night by night he would read her pieces of it. When she was old enough and had learned to read, she read it herself, the entire journal written in Blackbeard's hand.

She was even sure now that she had his map, but still something didn't feel right. Maybe it was the fact she hadn't told any of her mates yet? Or was it the fact that she wasn't sure she had the right map? Or maybe it was the fact that her crew wasn't the only pirate crew at this moment in Port Royale. All Robin know was, she definitely needed to goon this adventure to find out for sure.

Slowly she got out of bed, and shuffled her feet against the smooth, shiny marble floor. It was cold because the windows hadn't been opened in her room yet, but she didn't mind too much. Robin slowly slipped on her shirt, breeches and boots, after throwing off her night shirt. Today, Ella's ladylike dancing, eating, and other types of ladylike training would begin. Robin would be bored out of her mind, but she had to help since this would be her if Ella hadn't volunteered.

Robin slowly made her way out of her room and into the hall. Jack Sparrow stood in the hallway with an amber-brown bottle with a brown liquid sloshing around inside the bottle. Jack held to opening of the bottle to his lips and drank some of it. "Mornin' luv."

"Rum? In the mornin'?" Robin walked over to him and took the bottle from him, then not as Jack expected her to do, she drank what was left in the bottle. "Your bottle is too small."

"Luv! You took me rum!" Jack stated angrily. Robin smiled and giggled.

"Aye! I did! Damn good rum too, if you ask me! Nothing better then rum in the mornin' except maybe a damn good fight!" Jack's eyebrow went up, very suspicious of Robin actions. Robin smirked at him, and handed his empty rum bottle back to him. "You really need o' get some of that good Irish stuff. If you're not busy later, I'll let you come back to my ship and you can taste a bit."

"I might. I have t' think 'bout it. When would ye like me t' come?" Jack Sparrow knew she was probably cooking up a plan to get him back for the bed thing, but he could always play along and maybe get her first. "It sounds like an interestin' proposition. I would really like tha'."

"Around sunset…I suppos'. You know which ship is min', right?" Robin looked up at him. Jack nodded. Robin smirked again. Maybe Jack Sparrow isn't so bad…

"Fire! Fire in the kitchen!" Someone yelled from downstairs. Robin looked at Jack, and he nodded, following her as she ran down the stairs after her, into the kitchen. Robin stuck her head, looking in to see Westly standing in front of the small stove with a little flame, not going anywhere with Westly trying to beat it out and Ella over by the sink, trying to get a cup of water to throw on the small flame. But in the midst of all this, Isabella is giggling at Westly, who is panicking over the small flame that isn't going anywhere anytime soon because of the marble counters. (And as any smart person who knows what marble is, finished marble can't burn. Actually, any marble can't burn, unless it is somehow liquid, but that is how you harden it. Heat. I will stop talking now.)

"Oh, bullocks! Westly, throw some water on it!" Robin came in quickly, taking the cup of water from Ella, and throwing it on the small flame, and splashing some on Westly. "God, damn! What is your problem boy? Don't ye know that marble like that can't burn or spread!"

Westly looked quite confused, as was Jack who just came in at that moment. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I was just trying to assist miss Ella, but my cooking skills are not to brag about."

"So ye try to burn the house down in order to show off for me second mate? Is that it?" Robin sounded annoyed. "Men! God! Get out of this kitchen! Go!"

"But-"

"No buts, Westly! Out!" Robin was definitely annoyed. Westly quickly scurried out of the kitchen. Ella moved her hands of Isabella's ears, seeing as she had put the on earlier so she wouldn't have heard Robin's small curse, but still Isabella would have picked it up easily, and the entire crew would never hear the end of it from Elizabeth.

"I told ye to stay away from him, Ella. Ye disobeyed my direct order! Ye are so lucky we aren't on the ship or I would have had ye whipped!"

"But Captain-"

"No. If I see ye with him again, I will do what I have to, to persuade ye to obey my orders. Now, go get dressed for yer training and let the maids and cook make breakfast next time!" Ella rushed off past Robin and Jack, up the stairs and into her room. Jack approached Robin slowly, hoping not to set her off more.

"You seemed a bit harsh on them, luv. It was jus' an accident." Jack put his hands on her shoulders. A bit surprised at that action, Robin let him keep them there.

"Yea…I know…But when I give direct orders, I want them followed…It's a captain thing, ye know?" Robin sat down in the chair at the counter. Jack slid into the seat next to her.

"Aye, luv. I know how it is. Good captains act alike, ye know. They make friends with thee crew, but they also know how to hold the reins. You're a great captain, lass and as me granny Sparrow put it, 'Ye don't take no crap from no one.'"

Robin smiled at Jack. "Thanks Jack. I'll see ye later tonight, righ'?"

"Aye. Of course lass."

Right after breakfast, in the ball room…

"All right…Now, the key to dancing like a lady is being light on your toes, while being both graceful and calm." Elizabeth slide gracefully across the floor over to Will. Will held her hands and dipped her gracefully. Elizabeth pulled herself even more gracefully and curtsied. "Do you think you could do that Ella?"

"Uh…" Ella bit her lip, eyeing Elizabeth and Will. "I'm really not so sure about it Liz…Are ye absolutely sure about having to dance at ball?"

"Yes! I am sure! Ella, you must do this for me. All right…let's try something else…How about working with an actual partner?"

"Um…sure. I could try that." Ella looked at Elizabeth hopefully. Elizabeth nodded to Will who went out into the hall, soon coming back with Westly dressed in clean clothes. Ella bit her lip, Robin's words ringing in her head. "Liz, Robin has given me a direct order to stay away from Westly. She said-"

"Ella, don't be silly. If I am watching you, then Robin will have no objections. Plus, it is my house, and what I say goes. Now, Ella, please take Westly's hands and prepare for a waltz." Ella walked over to Westly from the middle of the ballroom floor. Westly slipped his hands into hers. Robin watched from a corner in the hallway, where she was not seen by any of them. Elizabeth cranked the music player and soon the music started. Ella looked at Westly, and not at her toes, as she had been trying to do for hours.

"You're doing well, miss Ella." Westly whispered to her. Ella smiled at him, and tried hard to concentrate on the dancing. She made fewer mistakes with Westly, seeing as Westly seemed more fit for her as a partner than Will.

"As I've told you many times, master Westly…My name is Ella, and I wish to be called Ella."

"As you wish…Ella." Westly smiled, as if finally perfecting something and getting a reward for it. Ella smiled back and continued with the dancing. Slowly, the waltz came to an end, and slowly, the partners pulled apart.

"That was excellent, Ella!" Elizabeth clapped, overjoyed Ella had gotten right after four hours of working. "I think you really have it down. And thank you, Westly. We might need you tomorrow. Please go back to your tasks."

"Yes, madam."

Later that day near sunset, in Robin's cabin on her ship…

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life fer me!" Robin sang drunkenly, and then burst out in a fit of giggles. Jack laughed along with her. Both of them were a bit drunk, but not enough to not know what was going on.

"Yer an amusin' drunk, luv." Jack snickered and took another gulp from the bottle of rum. "Is dis what ye do every night?"

"Well…somethin' along those terms. Last night I was in thee pub by Liz's house." Robin snickered and laid back on her bed. "I think I was wrong about ye, Jack Sparrow. I don't think yer that bad."

"Really then? I was sure ye hated me." Jack laid on his stomach, and looked up at her. She smiled at him, and sat up taking the rum bottle from him, chugging it down. "Easy now, luv. Don't want to get too drunk, or Liz'll have a fit."

"Awww, come on, Jack! One more bottle! We'll share it!" Robin threw the bottle on the bed, and it rolled off, not breaking, but crashing against the wall. Jack winced and then smirked.

"All right. One more bottle, but just take it easy, luv." Jack pulled another rum from her rum cabinet. He opened it and handed it to her. Robin drank half of it quickly and then handed back to him as she laid back. "Going to take a little nap, luv?"

"Aye. Just for a bit. Keep your hands to yourself, aye?" Jack nodded as he drank the last of the rum in the bottle and looked over at a napping Robin. She smiled in her sleep. Jack smiled, and placed the rum bottle on her dresser. Robin turned over, and when she did, a rolled up scroll of paper fell from her pocket. Jack watched it, curiously as it rolled across the floor and slowly opened it.

'_Ello, what's that?_ Jack slowly got off the bed and looked down at the paper. _A map? _Jack read the map, and wondered how Robin had gotten her hands on such an amazing map such as this one. The map of Blackbeard's treasure.

Robin, update your stories! lol. I'll have more updates to come, and I would really appreciate it if you all would review. I have a new Zoey 101 story from some of you and the Titanic story will be updated soon too. Keep in mind, all reviewers, I am trying to work on a few other writing projects, so I will try to write this stuff, but I also want to do my other projects, savvy? Oh, and spoilers are coming too. POTC RULES! (Oh, and note for those of you who have some spare money and cash, there is a children's series about Jack when he was a teen. Facts: Did you know Jack is resistant to sirens? He is, and apparently not all women are. He has also used the word 'beastie' before POTC 2. He used it in book two, twice. Oh, and everyone wish Desiree a happy three months! She is now three months! Oy! Love you lass! Oh, and one more thing before I let you go, Happy birthday, Mumu! I'm sorry I wasn't there for your birthday! Miss you, babe! Kisses and Hugs!


End file.
